


your mind’s on hold and your heart’s behind the wheel

by maranhig



Series: i’ll match the color scheme of your bedroom walls [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, theyre happy & horny & very into each other your honours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maranhig/pseuds/maranhig
Summary: and you think to yourself: what a greedy little freak; the most beautiful thing you’ve ever touched./in which corpse learns something new.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: i’ll match the color scheme of your bedroom walls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192532
Comments: 2
Kudos: 158





	your mind’s on hold and your heart’s behind the wheel

“Jesus,” he moans, his breath rattling in his chest as you lick a long slow strip up the slice of his hip. “Oh jesus oh god oh— _Corpse_ —”

You can’t hold back your triumphant grin as you suck him into your mouth, stroking what you can’t reach. It’s so excitingly new, can’t be further removed from going down on a woman, but it still affects you all the same. Everything you try makes him tremble and sweat and curse, but mostly say your name in that sweet, ruined tone raking down your spine in such a good way.

At it long enough that your jaw aches a bit, but then he bucks up hard with a mangled sound when you stroke his balls with your free hand, almost knocking your teeth out. He has the gall to whine in complaint when you draw back, coughing air back into your lungs. What a greedy little freak; the most beautiful thing you’ve ever touched.

“Wound up real tight, huh, Sykkuno?” you manage to say, and he half-laughs, half-moans at the new rasp in your throat dented into place by his cock.

“A-am I supposed to be relaxed?” His sarcasm tries to come out of hiding with claws bared, but he only ends up sounding desperate. Not that you want him to impress you with his libido anyway, because it gives you this sick little thrill, _look, i did this, look what i can do._

You sit back on your heels, pull your pants down just far enough and clamber atop him, slotting a knee between his thighs, yanking his hair back to mouth at his neck. He hisses, clutches your ass to meet your thrusts, your poor bed groaning for its life. For a while, that’s all you do, filthy grinds that stoke a dizzying furnace in your stomach, nothing existing in the pitch-black of your room but this.

Then he’s rolling you over so he’s straddling you. Your battered body creaks in protest, but the weight and warmth of him is worth the pains. "My turn now," he pants, and now it’s him ducking down to curl his tongue around you through your underwear. You bite the inside of your cheek hard enough that a familiar old-pennies taste floods your mouth.

“Sweetheart— wait, _fuck_ ,” you stammer as he tugs you out of your boxers for better access. “You— you really don't have to if you don’t—”

His hot breath, then his soft lips, connect to your sensitive tip, and your flimsy protests shatter apart. You should’ve known better. It took you a while to realize how stubborn he gets when someone tells him not to do something, how determined he is to push through a challenge he sets his sights on.

Now that challenge, it seems, is finding exactly what it takes to shove you off and over the edge. Tentative kitten licks at first, then pretty much sucking you as hard as he can, zero to 180 within seconds. You can’t even fault him for the occasional scrape of his teeth along your length; the pain only makes you jerk and moan. It’s clumsy and uncoordinated, like everything you’ve done to each other so far. But it’s _Sykkuno_ , and the way he pulls off to take a breather and mutter about how bitter the taste is affects you just as much as when his mouth and hands are busy on you.

His jaw tires out too, and he takes to jerking you off while lapping at the head of your cock. You babble nonsense, filth and praise and Sykkuno’s name muddled together as the pit of your belly thrums with a base greed that matches his own.

No matter how much you tug on his hair in warning, he keeps at it until you’re coming into his mouth. Your legs shake and your ears ring from the force of it, so it takes you a minute to realize he’s kneeling above you, desperately trying to bring himself off. Punched-out gasps, his hand noisy and slick from how wet he made himself, all from swallowing your cock. You swipe a clumsy hand up your shirt, baring your chest. “Yeah, sweetheart,” you slur out, “c’mon, make a mess of me—”

He spills all over you with a barely held-back whine, hot splashes from your navel all the way up to your collarbone. He faceplants onto the mattress beside you, and the two of you lay in companionable, winded silence.

“Was…was it good?” he mumbles after while. “I’ll do better next time.”

 _Next time_. What a marvelous phrase. You seek him out in the dark, fingers tapping until you find his chin. You kiss the edge of his lips, bite at his neck. He shudders once, then twice as you smooth a hand down the heaving line of his back to hook your fingers at the tops of his jeans.

“Let’s see how it is once we actually get out of our clothes, Sy.”

**Author's Note:**

> title is from 'slow love' by TENDER.
> 
> hello~ this series shall be a drabble collection of all the 📯🦵 my brain produces. it won't exclusively be sykkorpse, there shall be OTV & frens around. mehehe
> 
> dont share this to them or im locking it up, please and thank u.


End file.
